Force Rising
by Achaewa
Summary: The Galaxy is large. Space is larger. Even if the people of the galaxy wish it to be otherwise. They have only scratched the surface of the billions of worlds within. Even now, one hundred thousand years after humanity created the hyperdrive, there is still so much we still do not know. Mass Effect clashes with Star Wars. No slash. Femslash and Het. Minor language such as F-bombs.
1. Timeline

**Mass Effect: Force Rising**

There are so many stories where another version of humanity meets the Council. Halo and Command & Conquer are just one of the many universes featured in crossovers. But there are no Mass Effect meets Star Wars ones, there are fish out of waters stories, but no Council meets Republic or Empire ones. Hopefully this will change that.

As you might have guessed, this story is a Mass Effect/Star Wars crossover, it will also have some elements of other sci-fi universes such as technology and ship designs. The saucer style ships of Star Trek's Federation might appear in the hands of some races. Bear in mind that this will not feature the history of those universes, merely some of the technology.

This story is also Star Wars Alternate Universe as the Skywalkers will not feature in this story and the history of Star Wars will be quite different. There will also be no Yuuzhan Vong. I will also make Star Wars tech more advanced as its technological stagnation is quite baffling. Mass Effect lore will remain the same for the most part until their meeting with the Star Wars part of the galaxy.

Due to my different timeline, some characters might be born in different years, appear younger or be aligned to a different faction. Kyle Katarn in canon was an Imperial turned Rebel, in this story he continues to be an Imperial. I will try to have no OC's among my Star Wars main characters but since I am not the perfect expert on the expanded universe, some might act a little different. All this will be better clarified if you would just be kind enough to read and hopefully review this story. Hope you will enjoy it.

I will also be using the Gregorian calendar and our clock as the Galactic Standard Time, as it will make it easier for me to keep an overview.

P.S. While I consider myself quite proficient in English, it is not my first language and I might mix British and American English together and put commas at wrong places, so feel free to correct me if it bothers you.

**History of the Galaxy**

**100.000BCE:** The oldest written text in the galaxy, the Scroll of the Ancients, dates back to this age. The scroll tells us that prehistoric humanity was the first race to invent faster-than-light travel, independent of jump gates or as the scroll refers to them as, "Mass Relays."

Humanity enters a war with the ancient Rakatan Infinite Empire, who is limited by the use of Mass Relays and wishes to use humanity's hyperspace drives, to further expand their empire.

When the war draws near its height the humans and rakatans join forces against an unknown enemy. The scroll refers to them as "Dark Machines" that destroy and consume everything in their path. With the use of an ancient construct called the Star Forge, the Human-Rakata alliance are able to defeat the Dark Machines, but at the cost of the Star Forge and the extinction of all spacefaring life in the galaxy. Only a few humans survive on scarcely populated and far away colonies, while their home world is lost forever surviving only in legends and myths.

Some of the surviving human colonies' populations evolve over time into the various near-human races.

**25.000BCE:** First Incarnation of a Galactic Republic dates back to around this age. The Jedi Order successor to the ancient Je'daii is founded during this age of the ancient Old Republic.

**509BCE:** A relatively small band of city states on the planet Mandalore rebel and overthrow the Mandalorian Monarchy. What would be known as the Mandalorian Republic is born. The Republic of Mandalore would through the centuries spread across the Galaxy and usurp the Old Galactic Republic as the main governing body of the Galaxy.

**27BCE:** The Mandalorian Republic is reformed into the Mandalorian Empire through a series of destabilizing civil wars.

**7-2BCE:** The Chosen One known as Anakin Skywalker is born to Shmi Skywalker. Religious texts preaches that the Force revealed itself to her, informing her that she would carry a child that would guide the galaxy towards peace.

**30-36CE:** Anakin Skywalker is executed by the Mandalorian Empire, betrayed by one of his own followers. It is said that he came back to life a week after his death and became one with the Force forty days later after making a series of appearances to his followers. His disciples subsequently scatter across the galaxy spreading his teachings and establishing orders in his name. Today the existence of the "Skywalker" is a hotly debated topic. Both among the general populace and Force-based organizations.

**476CE:** The Mandalorian Empire collapses. A new Galactic Republic is subsequently formed from its strongest unified systems. It survives for almost a thousand years, while the once mighty Mandalorians are left with only a handful of planets.

**1453CE:** The Galactic Republic collapses due to internal struggles and irreconcilable differences between its factions. Some systems leave while others remain with the Republic.

**1453 - 1939CE:** Governments rise and fall, kingdoms shine and crumble, empires conquer and collapses and the Jedi Order gains its foothold in Galactic society. Usurping many smaller local conclaves of Force practitioners within the Republic.

**1500CE:** The Jedi Order builds their temple on Coruscant.

**1515CE:** The Sith Order on Korriban sets in motion their plan to conquer the galaxy, thus starting the first galactic conflict where both sides rely heavily on Force users in centuries.

**1516CE:** The Jedi join the alliance against the Sith declaring themselves guardians of peace and justice, within the galaxy.

**1519CE:** The Sith are defeated and beaten back to Korriban. With their order scattered and hunted down by the Jedi, they are declared extinct, though a young Jedi by the name of Yoda believes that they are still out there.

**1520CE:** The alliance of states who fought against the Sith agrees to form a new galaxy spanning government. The Galactic Federation is thus founded with the city planet of Koros Major as its capital.

The Jedi order declares their allegiance with the Federation.

**1776CE:** The thirteen Core Colonies, led by Coruscant, rebel against the Federation starting the War of Independence. The Jedi Order experiences a schism between those who side with the Colonies and those who side with the Federation.

**1783CE:** The Treaty of Coruscant is signed ending the war and recognizing the sovereignty of the Core Colonies Republic. Later reformed into the Galactic Republic, yet again.

**1861CE:** The Slave Wars begin between the Core and Midrim worlds who fight for the freedom of slaves and the Outer Rim Confederacy who fight for the freedom of owning slaves.

**1865CE:** The Slave Wars come to an end with the orbital bombardment of Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta in retaliation of the Confederacy's bombardment of Taris. Leaving the Hutt race all but extinct and effectively ending the slaver empires.

**1932CE:** The Trade Federation blockades the peaceful planet Naboo. Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are targeted for assassination when they arrive to discuss peace with the leader of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray. They manage to evade their assassins and make it to Naboo's surface, save queen Padme Amidala and escape in her royal spaceship to Coruscant.

Senator Palpatine of Naboo is anointed Supreme Chancellor after the queen puts Chancellor Valorum up for a vote of confidence.

**1938CE:** Former queen, now senator Padme Amidala, is the target of a failed assassination. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and now Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi are tasked with finding the perpetrator. Their search leads them to Kamino where they find a clone army in the making, supposedly ordered by the then deceased Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. The army quickly finds its use when a number of systems break off from the Republic forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Led by rogue Jedi turned Sith, Count Dooku.

_September 1:_ The Clone Wars break out.

**1942CE:** As the Clone Wars draws to an end, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine reveals himself to be the true remaining Sith Lord - Darth Sidious, who has manipulated the war since before its inception. All in a plan to put the galaxy under a thousand year Sith rule.

With the initiation of Order 66, the Jedi and all who oppose the newly formed Galactic Empire are hunted down and killed; the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is purged, with only a few Jedi managing to escape.

The Jedi Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and other of the Order's High Council hold back the clone army long enough to send out a warning to the remaining Jedi.

The construction of the Death Star begins.

**1953CE:** Darth Sidious, during one of the hunts for Force sensitive children, finds a young boy particularly strong in the Force. The boy once known as Galen Marek is stripped of his name and through his Sith training is only known as Starkiller. He often finds himself coming to blows with Darth Sidious' other apprentice, Darth Maul, whom he quickly surpassed in skill and power.

**1963CE:** Galen Marek, at the age of 21 is sent on his first mission; to create a resistance force in order to draw out the remaining Jedi and those who stand against the Empire.

He is joined by his training droid Proxy and Imperial Officer Juno Eclipse.

**1964CE:** During the months gathering the forces of the Alliance to Restore the Republic or Rebel Alliance. Galen Marek would find himself drawn more to the ideals of the Rebels than the teachings of his master. Marek later confesses Darth Sidious' plan to the leader of the fugitive Jedi, Rahm Kota who informs him that he knew from the beginning. With the help of Kota, Juno and his newfound friends he turns on his master and sides with the rebels.

**1965CE:** On 5 September, the Rebel alliance launches a full out attack on the almost finished Death Star, orbiting the moon Endor. Marek boards the station and fights his way to the throne room where he duels both Maul and Sidious. Marek manages to kill Maul, but is injured by Sidious, who gives him one last chance to rejoin him. To rule the galaxy side by side. Marek in his last act of defiance tackles his former master, sending them both into the reactor of the Death Star. The Force energy released by their deaths starts a chain reaction within the station's core, resulting in its subsequent destruction. Large pieces of debris rains down on Endor leaving it a radioactive wasteland and reducing its native population to zero.

**December 2:** All hostilities across former Imperial space ceases and the Republic is formed again as the "New Republic." Worlds that were assimilated by the Empire also join the New Republic. The leaders of the Rebel Alliance declare the Starbird on the Marek family crest, the symbol of the New Republic. Padme Amidala serves as its first Supreme Chancellor, retiring after her two turns of 8 years.

**December 5:** Rahm Kota the most senior of the surviving Jedi restores the order. The New Jedi Order is known for its more liberal and pragmatic leanings than the Old Order. Kota's reason for this was that the pursuit of happiness is an essential part of ones nature and to deny it would just as much a tragedy as falling to the Dark Side. This is also one of the key tenets of Anakin Skywalker's teachings.

Rahm Kota would further improved upon the Jedi Order until his death of natural causes in 2014.

**1966CE:** The remnant of the Galactic Empire on the planet Bastion reforms itself under New Republic supervision, into the Federal Republic of Bastion, led by a council of Moffs.

**1993CE:** The Mandalorians after having remained as an alliance of states for centuries is united under Duchess Satine Kryze, forming the state of New Mandalore.

**2127CE:** Darth Krayt, a former Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars, reveals himself as a leader of a new Sith Order. "The One Sith." Taking up residence on the birth planet of the Sith, Korriban. He launches an all-out attack on both Republic and Bastion space, intent on destroying the New Jedi Order, sending all his minions to commit murderous sprees in his name.

Thus starts the Republic-Sith War.

**2128CE:** The Council of Moffs betray their Republic allies and sides with the Sith. The Republic, in order to counter the now massive Sith-Bastion army, request military aid from non-Republic members.

_December 7:_ The Mandalorians now united against a common enemy together with Corellia and the Hapes Consortium join the Republic in the war. They form what would be known as the Galactic Alliance while the Sith-Bastion alliance and those aligned with them will go down in history as the Axis powers.

**2130CE:** The Axis wins the Republic-Sith war with the victory at the Battle of Caamas and the Massacre of Ossus. The remnant of the Allied Forces, the Galactic Alliance Remnant, led by Admiral Gar Stazi continues the war.

Darth Krayt after the Sack of Coruscant betrays his Bastion allies in a coup, splitting the Federal Republic of Bastion into two factions, those siding with the Sith and those loyal to Bastion. The loyalist, are led by the ambitious Fel family.

**2137CE:** The leaders of the Bastion loyalists join the Galactic Alliance in order to win the war and restore peace to the galaxy.

**2138CE:** A young Jedi Padawan by the name of Revan is tasked by the Jedi Order to find Padawan Bastila Shan who possesses the rare power of battle meditation, and was shot down over the planet Taris.

With the help of fellow Padawan Juhani, a Republic pilot Carth Onasi and two droids HK-47 and R2-D2, they manage to track down Bastila on Taris. While on the city planet they free a wookie named Zaalbar from Sith slavery, upon his release, the wookie swears a life debt to Revan and promises to help him in his fight against the Sith Empire. After investigating the whereabouts of Bastila, they are approached by a man named Tyber Zann, leader of the Zann Consortium crime syndicate. Zann reveals that Bastila is held captive by Milos Brejik, leader of a lower city gang named the Black Vulkars, and a thorn in Zann's eye. Zann offers to help them win Bastila back from Brejik who is planning to sell her in a swoop race, if they help him kill Brejik and his superior, Davik Kang.

Using a prototype drive for their swoop bike, Revan is able to win the race and free Bastila, though their celebration is interrupted by Brejik who accuse them of cheating. Before Brejik's men can draw their weapons, Bastila breaks free of her bonds and Revan and company immediately draw their weapons. Faster than Brejik can draw his gun, Zann immediately shoots the gang leader in his nether regions and throws him over the railing, onto the track several feet below, ending the fight.

When the gang regroups in an upper city bar, they find out that the Sith has blockaded the planet, effectively stranding them. Not long after they are approached by Kang's personal bodyguard, Canderous Ordo. The Mandalorian reveals that he is tired of being Kang's personal guard dog and offers to join them in their quest, if they help him steal Davik's prized ship, the Millennium Falcon. With Canderous' and Zann's (who chose to tag along) help. They manage to infiltrate Kang's compound and escape from Taris. But not before Zann and Canderous unload their guns into Kang and his goons.

On their way back to Alliance controlled space, Bastila and Revan get a vision of the previously believed destroyed Star Forge and the star maps leading to its location, with this new information they set course for Kashyyyk where one of these maps are located.

On Kashyyyk they meet a former Jedi Padawan, Jolee Bindo who knows the location of the star map. Bindo offers to show them the way, if they take him with them on their journey, stating that he had grown tired of the scenery.

August 15: Revan, Bastila and company manages to find the Star Forge orbiting around a dead and desolate planet that would later be known as Rakata Prime. But they are followed by the Sith on their way, Revan sends out a distress call for the entire Alliance navy, to gather at his location.

The Battle of Rakata Prime would determine the fate of the Republic-Sith War as the entire military might of both factions clashed against each other. While the battle raged over Rakata Prime, Revan and company prepared for battle against Darth Krayt and his entire army of Sith warriors. Meanwhile Bastila enters her battle meditation in the hope of giving the Galactic Alliance Remnant a fighting chance.

During the hectic battle to keep the Sith away from Bastila, Juhani takes two lightsabers through her stomach, but not before the Cathar manages to shove her saber through one of her killer's throat, the other one is killed immediately by Zann who shoots him through the head. HK-47 manages to down several enemies with his blaster, but is finally taken down by a Sith warrior who manages to drive his lightsaber through the droid's central processing unit, HK immediately kills the Sith by caving his face in with his fist. The assassin droid then activates his self-destruct mechanism running into a tightly clustered group of hostiles before exploding, killing several.

Carth is later killed when a Sith warrior almost makes it to the security door separating them from Bastila. He manages to tackle the Sith, jamming his combat knife into his neck, but dies from the wounds sustained from the Sith's Force lightning.

When the battle draws near its end, only the core of Krayt's Sith warriors remain, with Revan personally dueling the Sith Lord. At the height of the duel Krayt almost manages to strike down Revan, but Zaalbar manages to push him aside, taking the strike meant for the Jedi.

Using the distraction, Revan throws his saber into Krayt's chest, while the others continuously fire at him till their weapons run dry. With the death of Darth Krayt the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the successful protection of Bastila Shan, the battle is over.

The Star Forge is later destroyed in a combined barrage from the allied fleet. Ensuring no one is able to use it in the future.

_August 20: _The Axis in a desperate attempt to turn the war in their favor hastily puts in motion the construction of a Death Star.

**2139:** The Allies manage to track down the location of the second Death Star and deploy the full might of their fleet. The battle for the Death Star 2.0 would be the final battle of the Sith-Republic War.

_January 21: _The Bastion loyalist hunts down the last traitorous Moffs. Jagged Fel, the only surviving member of the Fel family, establishes the Imperial Systems also known as the New Empire.

_February 2: _Victory Day. The Republic-Sith War is over and the galaxy is at peace again. A victory celebration is held on Coruscant where the heroes of the Alliance are commemorated. Tyber Zann is exonerated and reveals that he plans to go into politics. Bastila and Revan share their first "official" kiss and later marry.

_November 2: _The Galactic Alliance is restored into the New Republic, this time joined by Corellia, Hapes and the Mandalorians as close allies, ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity.

**2140CE:** The Sith are believed all but extinct.

**2148CE:** Humans from the lost home world, Earth, discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, Earth humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and begin detailed exploration of the Sol system.

**2149CE:** Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, Earth humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

Unbeknownst to them, the Relay was placed there one hundred thousand years before by the "Dark Machines," who believed that humanity had been eradicated with only Earth remaining. The Dark Machines placed the relay in the Sol system for the next time humanity would rise, in order for them to go down a predetermined path, and to their doom.

**2157CE:** Earth humanity makes first contact with the asari when they try to activate Relay 314. The asari captain in charge of the patrol fleet, Anaya, initiates first contact. The Systems Alliance later joins the Citadel.

Matriarch Benezia would later comment that if it hadn't been for General Arminius, the commanding officer of the 12th patrol fleet being sick, first contact with humanity would likely have escalated to war.

**2160CE:** After the birth of his and Bastila's daughter, Revan disappears, leaving only a message that he saw a vision of the last Sith. The Millennium Falcon is later found, sold to a man named Lando Calrissian.

**2166CE:** Lando Calrissian loses the Millennium Falcon in a gamble to an unknown individual.

**2170CE:** A Batarian pirate fleet with the intent of attacking the Systems Alliance colony of Mindoir, makes a miscalculation in a relay jump and attack a Mandalorian world. The Batarian fleet is never heard from again.

The attack makes the larger galactic society aware of the mass relays mentioned in the Scroll of the Ancients. The Republic, New Empire, Mandalorians, Corellians and Hapans send out fleets to find them, but all return empty handed.

**2171CE:** January: A mysterious triangle shaped ship, wearing a six rayed galactic roundel, is discovered at the edge of the galaxy by a New Republic Cruiser. Before they give chase the ship jumps to FTL towards and unspecified region of dark space.

**2172CE:** Bastila Shan is made Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

**2176CE:** February: A Mass Relay is discovered by the Corellians.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meaning of Life Relay?

**Chapter 1: The Meaning of Life. Relay?**

"_Balance of The Force is neccesary for the universe. Without balance, everything falls apart…we are charged with maintaining this balance, which is why we realize the truth: there is no light and dark side of the force, just the force itself…" - Dade Leviathan_

**2176, June**

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, current commanding officer of the Imperial Systems Navy 51st sector fleet and the commanding officer of the Bucephalus - an Invictus-class star destroyer. He was among the few who were granted the honor and chance of commanding such a vessel. But such was the luck of Gilad Pellaeon who had been assigned as additional protection of the joint Imperial-Republic-Mandalorian science team studying the massive structure known as a Mass Relay. The massive relay was situated a few light-years away from Mandalorian space in what they called the Nemean Abyss, named after an old beast from humanity's lost past.

At the moment the admiral was in a shuttle on its way towards the New Republic ship housing the scientists. It was a Scythe-class battle cruiser; its vertical hammerhead design was iconic within the Republic Navy. It was flanked by two Mandalorian Dagger-class star destroyers, named after their dagger like shape. While the Dagger-class had the shape of the old Republic's Venator-class, the Mandalorian ship was more wedge shaped and had a completely steel grey hull.

"_Hyperion this is Gold Eagle requesting clearance to land."_

"_Copy Gold Eagle, portside landing bay is clear for landing. Welcome aboard."_

"_All hands, ETA in T-minus ten minutes."_

Pellaeon's inner admiration of the difference in ship design was interrupted by the voice of the female pilot announcing their arrival. Jan Ors was her name, if he remembered correctly; she had been personally requested for this mission by the Imperial Knight leading his security detail.

"So what do you think it is? I mean look at the size of that thing! Only the Bucephalus is dwarfing it and that is only in length!"

"Relax Rosh, talking ain't gonna answer your questions, not until we get to the Hyperion." Kyle Katarn the senior of the two Imperial Knights accompanying Pellaeon as his security detail chuckled. He put his hands on the younger knight's shoulder. He was brown haired, with a full beard, in contrast to the clean-shaven Rosh.

"Sorry sir, it's just my first time leaving the Academy on Bastion," the enthusiastic young knight Rosh Penin said. He was sporting an embarrassed expression.

"No need to be sorry Rosh, just tone down the enthusiasm a little until we arrive." Katarn kept his hand on his partner's shoulder as he sent Pellaeon an apologetic nod.

"Don't mind him sir. First time in space."

Pellaeon sent him a smile before replying. "There is no need for that Lieutenant Katarn; we all remember our first time in space." Katarn let out a coarse laugh as he patted Penin on the back while the shuttle's fourth occupant shook her head.

"Why so glum missus?" Katarn asked their fourth companion, a red-haired Imperial Intelligence Officer.

"The name is Mara Jade, the rest is for the empress's eyes only," Mara Jade said before returning her attention to flipping her lightsaber in her hand. Imperial Intelligence was one of the few organizations within the Empire that employed Force users. Unlike the Imperial Knights, the Office of Imperial Intelligence worked behind the scenes, unhindered by red tape and the laws of the Empire.

The Intelligence Officer was dressed in a form fitting sleeveless black uniform. This stood in contrast to the shuttles glossy white interior, the crimson and black armor of the Knights and Pellaeon's white dress uniform.

"So high command sent someone to keep an eye on us? I see, I see..."

"_All hands prepare for landing."_ Whatever Katarn had planned to say next was cut off by the announcement from Jan Ors. The landing was smooth and the shuttle's four passengers prepared to disembark into the well-lit hangar bay of the Hyperion.

"Not coming with us Jan?" Kyle asked as he tapped the door separating the cockpit from the troop compartment.

"Nah, I'll rather wait and not get bored by the eggheads exposition. Thank you," She replied. Kyle let out a chuckle as he followed the others out of the ship.

The Hyperion's hangar was humming with activity, soldiers passed through, engineers worked on the starfighters and various cargo vehicles drove back and forth between the tanks and shuttles stored in the bay. In the middle of the landing area stood a single figure, waiting for the Imperials.

"Ah, Admiral Pellaeon a pleasure to meet you, I am Padawan Satele Shan attached to this project by the Jedi Council," The female Padawan said as she extended her hand towards Pellaeon. She was dressed in tight-fitting olive colored combat attire with gold trimmings and floral print; she had a metal armband on her upper left arm as well as fingerless combat gloves. Her double-bladed lightsaber was affixed in a holster on the small of her back.

"The pleasure is mine," Pellaeon replied as he shook her hand. "Empress Marasiah Fel does not forget her allies."

"Ma'am," Kyle said, saluting together with Penin. While Mara Jade nodded curtly. "Mara Jade, Imperial Intelligence," was the only response any of the others received.

"I see. Follow me." Satele signaled for them to follow her as they walked further into the belly of the Hyperion.

"So what is a Padawan doing alone, aren't you usually with a master?" Rosh questioned as they walked towards the lift that would take them to the ships main body.

"Usually we are, but the council thought it would do me good with a change of scenery."

"So what you're saying is that you misbehaved and the council wanted some peace and quiet for a change?" Kyle said, having dropped all pretenses of professionalism as he flashed Satele a smile.

"It was an honest mistake any sixteen year old could make! Just because your mother is the Grand Master, I…" Satele blurted out before she stopped her rant, slightly embarrassed and a little annoyed at the older knight's nagging.

"Could you explain what it is we are dealing with, miss Shan?" Pellaeon asked, abruptly ending Katarn's teasing of the young Padawan, as they walked onto the lift.

"Yeah, I'm quite interested too and poor Rosh here is almost bursting from curiosity," Kyle said as he once again patted his younger colleague on the back, letting out his trademark laugh. "And if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, Miss Cloak and Dagger over there would also like to know what this is about. That is if she doesn't already know," Kyle said as he made a gesture towards Mara Jade who simply let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"For your information, Mr. Katarn, I am here to evaluate whether this… relay… possesses a threat or an opportunity to the Empire and her allies!" The intelligence officer said as she sent Kyle a harsh look.

"How could these relays pose any danger to the five superpowers?" Rosh asked as the lift stopped and they made their way through the long hallway towards the ships laboratory.

"Mrs. Mara Jade is right, according to the Scroll of the Ancients; the relays were used by other spacefaring races for faster-than-light travel across vast distances. While you could theoretically cross the galaxy with a current generation hyperdrive, it would still take months. These relays allow instantaneous travel across thousands of light-years," Said Satele.

"These relays could allow us to map out new jump coordinates." Kyle said while he stroked his beard.

"You did not mention the pros and cons of these relays, Mrs. Shan?" Added Pellaeon as a few crewmen saluted them on the way whilst others simply nodded at Satele.

"I believe the dear doctor can explain that," Satele said as they stopped in front of a large pair of sliding doors. "This is it," she added as they entered the large laboratory. Several scientists dressed in white lab coats with green shoulder pads were working at different stations surrounding the massive laboratory table in the middle of the room. A woman stood looking over a transparent tablet, handed to her by another scientist, she was dressed in a form fitting lab coat that showed off her curves while remaining functional in its environment.

"Pellaeon, Rosh, Kyle and Mara Jade may I introduce you to Dr. Sonya of clan Ordo and Chief scientist of Republic Extraterrestrial Science." Satele quickly introduced them to each other.

"Good evening." Dr. Sonya nodded at them.

"Now good doctor what can you tell us of this mass relay, who build it, where does it come from?" Pellaeon asked as he leaned over the table, looking at a pile of strange blue dust that was grouped together near Sonya who was using her glass tablet to analyze it.

"This relay which we have dubbed 1414 was discovered by a Corellian patrol three months ago. They were chasing a known smuggler who was evading them by jumping in an out of hyperspace at random intervals." Sonya tapped the table bringing up a large window with four smaller ones around it in order for the four others to see.

"A risky maneuver, only a skilled pilot could do that," Kyle added as he had begun to stroke his beard again.

"Anyway the Corellians followed suit and one of the jumps took them a few thousand kilometers away from the relay. The smuggler whose hyperdrive was overheating due to the numerous continuous jumps headed towards the relay where it enveloped his ship in a blue light and shot him away from his Corellian pursuers." Pellaeon watched the footage from the Corellian frigate as the smuggler's ship - a YT-1300 - was shot out into unknown space by the relay.

"Why did the Corellians not pursue the smuggler?" Rosh asked while leaning over the table holding himself up with his left arm.

"Because we don't know where the relay leads to. Enemy space most likely," Mara Jade said barely making an effort in disguising her annoyance with the young knight.

"Peace Mara Jade, the lad is just green; we've all been there at some point in our lives. No?"

"Of course Admiral," Mara Jade said as she folded her arms in a parade rest. "Doctor, you may continue."

Sonya tapped the table again bringing up a perfect hologram of the large tuning fork shaped relay with two large gyroscopic rings spinning around its blue core. "From our initial scans of the dust gathered from the surface of the relay, we have estimated that it dates back to several million years before prehistoric humanity reached the stars. Making it older than anything we've ever encountered before."

"This blue core, what is it made of?" Satele asked as she pointed at the middle of the holographic relay.

"The relay itself is made of phrik, the hardest metallic compound we know of. It is additionally protected by a quantum shield that renders it nearly impervious to damage and locks the structure in place at the subatomic level. We believe it could withstand the full power of the Death Star's superlaser if it still existed." Before Sonya continued she enlarged the hologram of the relay.

"The core itself is made up of an unknown element we have decided to call, element zero, or eezo for short."

"Why not just call it unobtainium?" Kyle added as he hid his laugh behind his right fist. The doctor simply shook her head while letting out an exasperated sigh.

"And what does this element zero do?" Pellaeon asked as he ran his hand over his finely maintained mustache.

"From the Corellian report and the empirical evidence of the probes we sent through…"

"What! You sent something that could potentially reveal our location through that… thing! Into unknown territory?" Mara Jade exclaimed as she placed both her hands on the lab table.

"Relax officer. The probes holds no vital information and are simply mapping out the larger relay network with sensor bursts. We have had no problems since we launched them two months ago," The doctor said unfazed by the intelligence officer's outburst.

"To understand how these relays work you must understand that there are two kinds of relays. This one we believe is a primary relay, due to its size and the data sent back by the probes that shows that it links to an adjacent relay of equal size. These primary relays can propel an object over several thousand light-years, but only link to one other relay. Its partner so to say. Surrounding each primary relay in varying degrees of distance in light-years are several secondary relays that can link to any other relay, but only at a distance of a few hundred light-years."

"You still haven't answered our question," Satele pointed out as she scratched the back of her head.

"I was getting to that, missus Jedi," Sonya said as she fixed Satele with a glance. She then pointed at the pile of dust that constantly changed its color to various shades of blue and emitted a cold aurora.

"This ladies and gentlemen is element zero. What little of it we managed to collect from the excess material in orbit of the relay."

"So what does it do, right now I only see some glowing blue dust?" Rosh asked as he leaned down to study the element zero dust, making the hologram of the relay flicker as he pressed his head through it.

Sonya tapped the table, closing the hologram and pushed Rosh's head away with her index finger. "When subjected to an electrical current, the element releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a field that raises or lowers the mass of all objects within that field. A so called, mass effect, a positive current increase mass, a negative current decreases it. A vessel could achieve faster-than-light travel by simply lowering its mass until it is beneath that of light."

The doctor moved the dust to the side before she brought a video up on the table. "High-mass effect fields can be used to create artificial gravity and can push space debris away from starships." Sonya tapped a few of the holographic keys on the table, showing various clips of tests made with the element.

"Could we utilize this in our spaceships?" Mara Jade asked, for once with interest in her voice.

"We could, but our tests show that mass effect fields create a static electrical charge. The charge from an element zero drive core, must be grounded at regular intervals, either by touching a planet's surface or interacting with a planet's geomagnetic field to prevent the electricity discharging into the hull and cause catastrophic damage."

"And our repulsorlift and hyperdrive technology does not have these setbacks," Pellaeon added.

"Correct," Sonya said giving the admiral an approving nod.

"Where does this element come from, can we mine it?" Mara Jade asked as she studied a speck of the blue dust between her index finger and thumb.

"From our research, element zero is created when solid matter is affected by the energy of a stellar explosion. The material seems to be common in the asteroids orbiting neutron stars. While dangerous places to mine due to intense radiation, it shouldn't be a problem with a sufficient number of droids. Our research reveals that some planets have small eezo deposits formed during their formation."

"So how much have you found."

"It's hard to say, since we haven't actively begun searching for it, but scans show us that Mandalore itself holds large abundances of it." Pellaeon simply nodded at the doctor.

"How come we've first found a relay now?"

"To answer your question Rosh," Sonya tapped the table bringing the hologram of the relay back up. "These relays don't emit heat or radiation unlike starships, thus making them difficult to find if their position changes. From say a supernova. They are especially hard to find if you don't know where to look for a start."

"So… I don't know if any of you have wondered about this, but how many of these relays are there?" Kyle asked as he raised his right hand, flashing a boyish grin.

"Well it is only a matter of minutes before our probes have finished mapping out the relay system." Sonya said as she picked up her glass tablet.

"How precise will this data be?" Pellaeon asked.

"Well we won't be able to pinpoint the location of each relay, but we'll be able to calculate the number of active relays," The doctor said as she tapped her tabled a few times. "Ah, it finished five minutes ago. Kravis inform the bridge that they can shut the probes off, we got our data!" Sonya yelled to a technician.

"So what's the number?" Kyle asked as the others huddled around the doctor and her tablet.

Satele let out a snicker when she saw the result. "Well it seems that there are 42 active primary relays and 42 active secondary relays." Kyle let out an appreciative chuckle.

_**Encyclopedia Galactica  
The Five Superpowers**_

_The New Republic, the Imperial Systems, the Mandalorian Dominion, the Corellian Confederacy and the Hapes Consortium colloquially referred to as the Five Superpowers, Five Powers or the Five. These five interstellar governments are able to both project their power galaxy wide, while still maintaining a defense force large enough to cover their own territories. While all five states have large non-human populations, only the New Republic, Corellia and Mandalore has had alien leaders, this can be explained as humanity being the largest and most widespread race in the galaxy or just plain speciecism. If you go by what the critics say._

_**Codex: Imperial Systems**_

_The Imperial Systems or the Empire was formed after the Republic-Sith War, when the loyalists, led by Jagged Fel, of the Federal Republic of Bastion hunted down the last of the Sith-Bastion forces. Jagged Fel was later crowned the first Emperor of the newly formed Imperial Systems. The Empire consist of 50 sectors each represented by a Grand Moff, systems within each sector are represented by a High Moff, while regular Moffs represented the individual planets. The 51__st__ sector refers to the Imperial Colonies with each colony receiving representation when their population has reached one million. The colonies are commonly referred to as the Colonial Sector._

_The Imperial capital is Bastion, the most fortified world in the galaxy._

**_Navy_**

_The Imperial Starfleet has long been known as one of the largest naval forces in the known galaxy, only rivaled by the fleets of the other five superpowers. The Imperial navy consists of 51 individual sector fleets; each fleet is commanded by a High Admiral in charge of an Invictus-class dreadnaught, a 19 kilometer long warship manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards. The sector fleets patrol the fifty sectors of the Empire and are supported by a compliment of a 1000 Vindictus-class star destroyers. The 51__st__ sector fleet patrols the colonies of the Empire. The sector fleets are further split up into systems fleets._

_There is an additional 10 diplomatic and expeditionary fleets, each consisting of 24 star destroyers. A diplomatic fleet is tasked with diplomatic missions and an expeditionary fleet is tasked with exploration._

_The Empire also have an additional 51 reserve fleets. Each reserve fleet is deployed when another returns from its own deployment. The total count of ships within the navy lies at around 1,002,000 star destroyers with 102 dreadnaughts. Though only half of the fleet is deployed during peacetime._

**_Ships_**

_Invictus-class dreadnaught_

_The Invictus-class dreadnaught or super star destroyer is the crown jewel of the Imperial Navy. Kite shaped, 19 kilometer long, 2500 meter at its tallest point and 3 kilometers at its widest. A dorsal flight deck runs along the ships middle and 2500 turbolaser batteries are situated on each side of the ship's hull, each battery are stored within internal compartments and are deployed when the ship prepares for battle, giving it its iconic smooth shape. Its propulsion system consists of four massive engines and the latest military grade hyperdrive. The Invictus-class lacks the superstructure and cityscape of former star destroyers by Kuat Drive Yards, leaving its command center enclosed within the ship. A nine rayed Galactic Roundel or Imperial Crest is painted on each side of the ship, symbolizing unity and the distancing the Empire takes towards the former Galactic Empire._

_An Invictus is crewed by a total of 32,000 men, while in theory; it can be crewed by just one man. It can hold up to 4800 fighters, 2400 dropships, 1200 light vehicles together with 600 heavy vehicles and a compliment of 24,000 thousand troops._

_It should be noted that only the Empire utilizes Super Star Destroyers. Ships several kilometers in length are expensive to build, maintain, field and staff without a heavy economy and a focused infrastructure._

_Vindictus-class star destroyer_

_The smaller 1600 meter long Vindictus-class star destroyer, is the most widespread of the Empire's ships, and is designed as a miniature version of the Invictus. The ship is the same length as the former Galactic Empire's star destroyers, but it has more mass. The Vindictus has far lesser laser batteries than its larger cousin, but makes up for it in speed, maneuverability and powerful shields._

_A Vindictus is crewed by 8450 men, holds 960 fighters, 480 dropships, 240 light vehicles with 120 heavy vehicles and 5400 troops._

_**Codex: New Republic**_

_The New Republic is the largest governing body of the five superpowers, comprised of the majority of systems within the known galaxy. It is comprised of thousands upon thousands of systems and planets with a population in the trillions._

_Since the end of the Republic-Sith War, the Galactic Alliance Remnant returned to its former position as the New Republic, with Coruscant as its capital. While some might say that it is an unruly place governed by a bureaucracy that moves at a snail's pace, it remains the bastion of freedom and liberty within the galaxy, protected by the Jedi._

**_Navy_**

_With more ships than any of the other Five Powers combined, the Republic Navy is the largest in the known universe, and while they do not field the kilometer long warships of the Empire, they instead rely on maneuverability, firepower and starfighter support._

_As a rapid reaction force, the navy is usually stationed at central hubs, ready to launch when a system comes under attack. The navy is largely made up of Scythe-class main battle cruisers and Nebula-class star destroyers, numbering in the hundreds of thousands._


	3. Chapter 2: Council Probing…?

So this is chapter two or three if you don't count the prologue, here we are introduced to new characters and the Mass Effect part of the story.

As for the militaries of the Five Powers, I was heavily inspired by the games Titanfall and Hawken. If you are wondering how the armor of the Five Powers look, just take a look at those games.

P.S. I'm not very good at writing action scenes, so please tell me how to improve if it bothers you. Also feel free to inform me on how my grammar can be improved. :)

**Chapter 2: Council Probing…?**

_Mandalorians are among the finest warriors in the galaxy.  
Unfortunately, there are many of them._

**Mandalorian Space  
2176, August 10 **

The crunching sound of his combat knife twisting and breaking the vertebral column of the four eyed alien was battlefield music to Canderous of clan Ordo's ears. He quickly dodged the blow from another alien, as it tried to whip him with the butt of its rifle. The cramped hallways of the alien's ship were perfect for close combat enthusiast like Canderous. He quickly pulled out his pistol and unloading six rounds into his attacker's stomach.

"Bloody ugly fucker," he mumbled as he holstered his pistol and steadied his rifle. It had merely been twelve hours since these aliens - calling themselves Batarians had, foolish as they were, attacked Mandalore itself. The audacity of this race, their discipline was laughable and their fleet a disgrace and still they had decided to attack a Mandalorian world. They had tried six years before and while they never found out why a bunch of unknown aliens had arrived trying to kidnap Mandalorian citizens, the attackers were killed and their fleet destroyed. All without a single Mandalorian casualty.

Now they had apparently come back for more blood and Canderous could do nothing but shake his head in exasperation as he moved towards the command bridge. As leader of the Mandalorian Protectors it was his duty to defend his people, a duty he was not going to fail.

"Sir, all enemies have been eliminated and their leader captured," a young Mandalorian, with his helmet tucked beneath his left arm informed as he approached the grumbling Mandalorian leader.

"Good, take me to him cadet." Canderous gave the young soldier a curt nod.

The cadet turned around and walked down the way he came from, with Canderous close at his heels. "Follow me to the bridge sir; I'm sure you have some questions for our prisoner."

The walls of the hallways were cramped with the bodies of the dead aliens, whom the mandalorian boarding party had moved hastily, in order to establish a modicum of space within the ship. Still, it looked as if someone had gone through the ship with a meat cleaver; Canderous had to watch his step in order not to slip in the orange blood.

"What's the body count cadet?" Canderous asked as he stepped on the head of a dead batarian, not minding the alien skull cracking under the weight of his armor.

"Around 41 of our own soldiers along with 65 civilians, as for the batarians, all of their twelve ships and men are dead, with the wounded summarily executed when found; only their captain is alive."

Canderous gave an approving grunt in response as he left a trail of batarian brains on his way towards the bridge. The bridge door stood wide open, the sound of someone being thrown around could be heard from inside.

"I'll leave you to it then. Sir." The young cadet quickly gave Canderous a salute, before holstering his rifle and heading towards the hangar bay where the Mandalorian boarding party was waiting.

As Canderous entered the bridge he saw the batarian captain being thrown onto the combat information center, by a large Mandalorian in yellow and white armor, who started to repeatedly punch the alien in the face. On the far right wall stood a red-haired woman in grey combat armor playing with a butterfly knife. It had likely belonged to one of the dead pilots that were slumped in their seats near the cockpit to the left.

"Well I'll be damned. Zaeed Massani, I thought you would be dead by now, you old shit!" Canderous bellowed as he approached his old friend.

"Canderous! You son of a bitch!" Zaeed exclaimed as he looked upon his old friend, quickly forgetting the batarian as he moved to greet him.

"It's been what, thirty years?" Canderous asked as he answered Zaeed's greeting with a handshake that could cause stars to explode.

"Back when we were young men. Now we are both old shits!" The two war buddies both let out a booming laugh as they tried to crush each other's hand. Only to be interrupted from their small pissing contest by the batarian.

"Balak, Ka'hairal, Captain, Batarian Hegemony…" The batarian didn't have time to say more as Zaeed punched him in the face again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot you were still here," Zaeed said as he pulled Balak off the table and placed him on his knees in front of Canderous.

"What did he say?"

"These aliens don't speak any language we know of, but it seems that their translators can perfectly understand Basic, the only way we have been able to circumvent this has been by extracting the translator microbes from the blood of the dead. So forgive me for this old friend," Zaeed said as he quickly jammed a syringe filled with silvery goo into his friend's neck.

"Argh, dammit! At least warn me before!" Canderous yelled as he rubbed his neck. The only response he got from Zaeed had something to do with being a man.

"So, why did you attack us?" Canderous asked Balak, having verified that the translator microbes worked by listening to the repeated words coming from the batarian.

"You humans… have since your introduction… been overstepping your bounds…" Balak gasped through ragged breaths. "You have been… encroaching on Hegemony space for too long… this attack was for the fleet we lost at Mindoir."

"Mindoir… I don't know any planet by that name, but six years ago you made the grave mistake of attacking a planet belonging to the Mandalorian Dominion."

"Bah, you humans and your names, you won't deceive me with your lies," Balak spat as he steadied himself against the table. "The Traverse and beyond belongs to the Hegemony! Not newcomers like your kind!"

Zaeed gave the batarian a hard slap to the back of his skull. "Newcomers… I don't know how long you've been living under a rock my friend, but humanity has been in space before your ancestors sucked on their mothers tits."

"Lies! You humans never speak the truth, but mark my words. One day the Batarian Hegemony will wipe out the human race and your pathetic Systems Alliance. The Hegemony will have its revenge!" Balak screamed as he lunged at Canderous, far quicker than seemed possible due to his condition.

Canderous' years of training and experience kicked in as he quickly braced himself. Instead the batarian collided into his armor and collapsed in a heap, a butterfly knife sticking out of his skull. "Holy shit, girl!" Exclaimed Zaeed as he quickly jumped back, his gun drawn and aimed at the dead alien. The Mandalorian woman, who had previously been a spectator to the interrogation, let out a short humph as she walked past him.

"Maybe next time, restraining the prisoner would be a good idea," The red-haired Mandalorian commented as she kneeled down to pull out the knife.

"Care to introduce us, Zaeed?"

"Oh, well." Zaeed cleared his throat and holstered his gun. "Canderous this Shae of clan Vizla, Shae this is Canderous leader of the Manda Cabure and an old buddy of mine."

"Sure," Shae responded, placing herself against the CIC console, while parting some of her hair behind her right ear. "Say what you want about their fighting capabilities, but they were at least smart enough to wipe most of their data before we boarded. So we got nothing beside language and that they came from the relays."

"Relay 1414?" Canderous questioned as he stroked his chin, lightly kicking the dead batarian.

"They used 1414 for the long distance jump, then they jumped to a smaller one within our territory. That's how they managed to attack us without warning."

"Well, that explains it," Canderous sighed as he activated his wrist communicator. "This is Canderous Ordo, we're all done here."

"So. What now?" Zaeed asked as he together with Canderous and Shae looked through their shuttle's window at the ugly batarian ship. It looked as if someone had tried to make three squares into a triangle.

"I'll contact HQ and they'll find out where the smaller relay is and probably guard it." Canderous rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously tired of the whole ordeal. "In the meantime we'll blow this fucker to kingdom come!"

Canderous tapped his communicator as he relayed the order. "Captain Darryn, you are cleared to fire on the enemy ship!" The shuttles passengers all stood in silence as they watched the soundless symphony of the mandalorian star destroyer unleashing a barrage of turbolaser fire against the batarian ship.

"Now Zaeed, how do I get this silvery shit out me?"

**Citadel  
2176, August 14**

"The Batarian Hegemony demands that the council put forth sanctions against humanity for the destruction of an entire Hegemony fleet!"

"Lies, those accusations are baseless! The Systems Alliance has not engaged any fleet, least of all one belonging to the Hegemony!"

"Those are grave accusations, ambassador, what evidence do you base them on?" Councilor Sparatus said as he fixed the Batarian ambassador a hard look. He did not like Batarians, those who committed slavery and genocide while hiding behind ancient traditions did not deserve respect in his book. He could appreciate the human, Udina. Even if he put the ass in ambassador; he was a proud, though predictable man, who stood unshakable in his loyalty to his people.

"An entire Batarian fleet was destroyed mere days ago by the Alliance!" The Batarian ambassador, Kadar, managed to say before he was cut off.

"And what would a Batarian fleet be doing if it warranted an attack by a human fleet, ambassador?" Councilor Valern inquired as he quickly tapped his omni-tool.

"The Council does not have the right to interfere with the internal matters of a member state!" Kadar raged against the salarian, "As for evidence! Here is your evidence!" Kadar tapped his omni-tool so furiously, that Udina entertained himself with the idea of the batarian, nicking an artery with his own nails. He was brought out of his brief thoughts as the hologram of a massive dagger shaped ship appeared in the middle of the council chamber.

"Interesting," muttered salarian councilor Valern as he leaned over his podium. The ship looked as if a long narrow triangle with a squared end had been placed on top of a smaller wide bottomed triangle, thus giving it a dagger like shape. Numerous gun turrets of unknown make were fixed onto its hull. A feature not common with ships of Citadel members, as they only had one massive spinal cannon, with extensive GARDIAN systems mounted along the hull.

"This ship matches no known design ambassador, so explain to me, how it could possibly be of human make?" Tevos asked.

"I am telling you, our fleet was attacked by numerous ships of this design and batarian blood was spilled. As a member of the Citadel I demand sanctions…"

"This fleet wouldn't have anything to do with the disappearance of a previous fleet six years ago ambassador?" Udina said with a smug smile as he abruptly cut off Ambassador Kadar.

"Councilors!" Kadar repeated, "These ships were using unknown laser based weaponry. I am telling you. The Systems Alliance has selfishly kept technology for themselves that would benefit the entire galactic community!" Kadar screamed as he pointed and accusatory finger at Udina.

"Calm yourself Kadar and don't try to paint yourself in a better light, we know you're not a saint," Tevos replied in an effort to calm down the seething batarian. Kadar visibly balled his hands into fists as he tried to relax himself.

"Udina, I trust the Alliance to not have withheld such technology from us?" Tevos inquired, focusing her attention towards the human ambassador.

"Yes, such technology would be quite beneficial to the entire galaxy," Valern added.

"Councilors, I can assure you that the Systems Alliance has never made a ship of this design. Nor discovered the secret to laser based weaponry," Udina said as he gestured towards the hologram of the unknown ship.

The turian councilor cleared his throat in order to steer the meeting back on track. "As you previously stated ambassador, the Council does not have the right to interfere with the internal matters of an associate member, thus without the proper evidence. I'm terribly afraid that we can't do anything to help." Sparatus added a hint of mock pity in his last sentence. He really did not like the batarian ambassador.

"The Hegemony will hear of this!" Kadar yelled as he turned away from the councilors with such haste that Udina thought he would fall over.

"Guess we just lost an associate member… pity," Valern said without sparing a glance at the disappearing form of the batarian ambassador.

"Bah, who cares, they're a bunch of slavers anyway," Sparatus spat; if he had not been in public he probably would have done it literally.

"Give the ambassador some time to cool down, his bark has always been far worse than his bite. In the meantime this session is adjourned." Tevos gave a nod to Udina as the two other councilors prepared to leave. "Councilors, Ambassador."

**Earth  
2176, August 15**

Contrary to what the movies might show you, the conference room of the Systems Alliance top brass was not a sparsely lit room where a group of sinister silhouettes planned a new course of action on how to conquer the galaxy; it was instead a large well lit rotund room on the top floor of a San Francisco skyscraper. A large round glass table was situated in the middle of the room, leather chairs were placed around it and personal terminals were installed in front of them. Admiral Steven Hackett of the Systems Alliance was sitting in one of these chairs, situated to his right was his old colleague and friend Captain David Anderson, to his left was Rear Admiral Kahoku and adjacent to him was Rear Admiral Boris Peter Mikhailovich. Hackett did not particularly like the Russian, but grudgingly respected his dedication to the Alliance. To the Rear Admiral's left was General Williams, head of the Alliance Marine Corps. As of the moment the entire top brass was waiting for Fleet Admiral William Olmos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, apologies for the delay," Olmos said as he entered the room. He was dressed in a white version of the Alliance naval uniform, with a few added golden decorations attached to it, as he placed himself on his chair he tapped a few commands into the terminal. "As you probably know already, the Batarians are not particularly fond with us at the moment," Olmos said, his lips twitching slightly in order to hide a small smile.

"As of the moment the Batarian Hegemony has closed their embassy and withdrawn their seat as an associate member of the Citadel, effectively making them a rogue state." Olmos cleared his throat as he continued to press a few commands on his terminal, a large hologram of a dagger shaped ship appeared in the middle of the room, quiet whispering could be heard among the assembled officers.

"Still that is not what interests me, what does though, is their claim as to why they decided to leave. Captain Antella of Internal Affairs will take it from here." Hackett leaned forward to get a better look at the ship, a peculiar design, but aside from being around a kilometer long it was nothing extraordinary in his opinion.

Captain Antella who was sitting to the right of the Fleet Admiral looked up from his report, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Batarian Hegemony claims that ships of this design destroyed an entire fleet, while we could write this off as them meeting their demise to an unknown race. They adamantly cling to the belief that the Systems Alliance is behind the fleet's destruction."

"So? For all we know they are trying to make a scapegoat of us." Mikhailovich commented as he looked up from the report that had been sent to all of the room's terminals.

"What we have concluded is that most likely they're simply blaming humanity for their problems. As they always have, but a few days ago we made a discovery." Antella had a pleased smile on his face as he drew out the anticipation of the gathered assembly, "A discovery that will only help expand humanity's influence in the galaxy."

"And what of this… discovery, captain?" Admiral Kahoku questioned. He was leaning back in his chair with his right fist tucked under his chin.

"We found a probe drifting through the relays." Antella pressed a button on his terminal; the hologram of the ship was replaced by a device in the form of three spheres on top of each other, it had a pair of solar panels on the sides and antennas on each end. "One of our ships found it by coincidence as it passed through the Arcturus relay."

"And what is so interesting about this probe, captain?" Hackett asked, having grown quite tired at the captain's exposition.

"I was getting to that, Admiral," Antella said, masking his annoyance at Hackett, the captain did love the sound of his own voice. "When we studied the probe we did not find any vital information on its creators, but we did make a discovery. When we extracted data from the probe we found something quite interesting. Most of the data we got was written in an unknown alphabet, but some of it was in and I kid you not, perfect English with mathematics in Arabic numerals."

"What's to say that this isn't just a lost colony. Could be the Manswell Expedition?" General Williams asked.

"We have taken that into consideration, but in order to build several dreadnaught sized ships, a society would require an infrastructure far superior than that of a colony numbering in the hundreds and a tax base on the galactic scale." Antella folded his hands in front of himself, "It is simply unfeasible for a colony the size of the Manswell Expedition, to have achieved this kind of economic power."

The setting sun shining through the windows, cast long shadows through the top floor. Perfectly setting the mood for the collective silence that had manifested itself among its occupants. They had evidence of a race that could eradicate entire fleets, the engineering capability to deploy dreadnaught sized ships and most importantly, they could apparently speak English. Thus establishing communications and perhaps trade relations was feasible.

"Gentlemen, we have had an opportunity handed to us. An opportunity to ensure human dominance within the galaxy," Fleet Admiral Olmos bellowed, "That is why I've called together this meeting in order to assemble an expeditionary fleet, which will find this unknown race and establish first contact." The admiral tapped his console once, sending out orders to the gathered officers.

"And who will lead this fleet?" Admiral Mikhailovich asked.

"Admiral Hackett will lead the expeditionary fleet." Olmos quickly steeled his gaze on Hackett. "This unprecedented notice won't be a problem, Admiral?"

Hackett had not been expecting to be put in charge of an expeditionary fleet at such short notice, but he quickly calmed himself to not show his surprise. "Of course not sir. When will I be leaving?"

"It'll take time to gather the necessary resources for this kind of undertaking covertly. A year most likely, so I advise you take time selecting the officers who'll be serving under you. Forward their dossiers when done." Olmos informed Hackett as he closed down his console. "Do any of you others have any more questions?"

The room remained silent as the men and women of the Systems Alliance top brass grumbled over the reports and orders Olmos had sent them. "No. Then good evening and good night ladies and gentlemen."

_**Encyclopedia Galactica  
Military of the Five Powers**_

_**Military**_

_If the marines serve as the scalpel, always ready to deploy at a moment's notice, the army serves as the sledgehammer, striking with utmost precision and superior firepower._

_Unlike most galactic powers that rely on a large force of combined arms, the armies of the Five Powers use infantry supported by massive bipedal mechsuits, each armed to the teeth with a load of different weaponry suited for the military operation. Mechs are usually dropped from ships in orbit or from a dropship. They are fast moving and use giant jetpacks, in order to leap massive distances. When a mech is dropped, it is usually referred to as 'Titanfall'; this can also be used as a cheap form of orbital bombardment. With the added bonus of further destruction._

_The infantry of the Five Powers, while different, all use the same basic equipment; body armor that covers most of the body, with jetpacks installed in their back plate for enhanced free running; enabling them to jump and move faster across battlefield terrain. A mandalorian unit known as the 'Flying Monkeys' specializes in the use of their jetpacks for rapid movement and hit-and-run tactics._

_**Uniforms**_

_While each of the militaries of the Five Powers is different, they all share the same basic armor design, military fatigues underneath armor plates that cover most of the body. The amount of armor plating added, varies between each of the Powers, with the Empire and Mandalorians putting more emphasis on it than the other three. Helmets are usually fully enclosed with visors that gives the user full view of the battlefield from the helmets interior via a head-up display.  
_

_**Weapons and Ammunition**_

_As of the 22nd century, firearms technology has changed drastically, instead of the clunky looking guns of the pre-Republic-Sith War era, firearms are now sleeker, better looking and better designed. Ammunition now takes the form of power cells or magazine sized power packs. Regular laser technology is still in use, but for turrets, heavy machine guns and spaceships._

The development of new firearms technology came in the wake of the rise of Force users, at the beginning of the 22nd century. New weapons technology is designed to combat Force users specifically. While modern cartridge sized power cells and packs holds fewer rounds than the previous generation, they add more penetrative power and speed to each shot, making them ideal against armor and less experienced Force users.

The more powerful bolts are not without their drawbacks, as the higher power limits the standard assault rifle magazine to around thirty-two rounds. The added penetrative power and speed though, far outweighs the drawbacks.


	4. Chapter 3: Humble Bounty Hunter

Just a few quick words before we begin.

I'm not a big fan of guest reviews. If they're not civil in tone they will be deleted immediately. It is not that I don't like feedback but I like responding to my reviewers. The fact that I've seen too many writers get nasty comments they can't respond to also plays a factor. Still I do welcome them if they are civil.

The timeline and chapter one and two have been revised. Especially the date of events has been stretched out.

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and I'm always open to constructive criticism.

**Chapter 3: Humble Bounty Hunter**

**Tython, Jedi Temple  
2178, May 8**

Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach was not particularly liked by his contemporaries. The Zabrak was considered a hardliner within the Order. His strict adherence to his own set of beliefs - that the dark side of the Force needed to be confronted and defeated, at all costs no matter what shape or form it might take - made him unpopular among the other Jedi Masters. Particularly those with more conservative leanings.

Young initiates were told to avoid him and the few padawans he had were either close to adulthood or well past it. Rarely did any young Jedi willingly seek his company in fear of being ostracized. The fact that he had been given a padawan intrigued him. Darach was standing in the docking station of the Jedi Academy on Tython. He was standing in front a Defender-class light corvette. Waiting for his newly appointed Padawan.

She arrived from the main hall, wearing regular padawan attire; light brown tunic and pants. Heir hair was done up in a messy ponytail. "Sorry for being late Master. I am Satele Shan it's an honor to meet you."

"No need to be so formal Padawan, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Darach smiled, taking Satele's bag as she caught her breath. "If it's not too much to ask Satele... I can call you Satele right?"

"Of course Master," Satele said, giving Darach a smile as they both moved towards their ship.

"So Satele. As rumors most likely told you. I'm not particularly popular among the upper echelons of Jedi society." Darach took a moment to look down at Satele. "Why choose someone like me as your teacher?"

"To be honest. I want to be where I can make a difference, where I can help people, and they say you have a knack for finding trouble."

"Hah, they say that do they. Most likely that windbag Vrook. He's been spewing those archaic views of his since before I was a padawan." Darach shook his head and earned a laugh for his remark. "Hell, probably before he even was one."

"Well Master Darach, I predict we'll get along just fine." Satele smiled as she punched the key to the blast door. The Zabrak Jedi Master chuckled as he motioned for Satele to enter first.

On the walkway looking over the dock stood a lone figure watching the two Jedi disappear into the ship. The last conversation she had with her daughter was not a pleasant one.

"Satele, just think about it. Do you really want this or is this just another one of your attempts at rebellion?" In hindsight she could have worded her argument better.

"Do you believe that everything I do is to defy you?" That was what Satele had said to her before storming out.

Bastila watched as the ship's engines roared. "Satele. I thought I could shield you from the dangers of the universe. But I realize now that in my effort to dictate your life...I only drove you away," She whispered and closed her eyes.

Bastila and Revan had her when they were forty. After twenty-two years of marriage and long conversations they had finally decided on children. Then on the night after Satele's birth he had a vision of the Sith. For years she had resented Revan, he had left when she needed him the most. When their daughter needed him. They of all people knew how hard it was for a child to grow up without a parent. The fact that he had left on his own accord broke her heart. As years passed by she came to accept that he would likely never return. Her heart had mended but deep down she still loved him.

Bastila let out a tired breath as she watched the ship take off. Lengthening the distance between her and the only family she had left. Satele was so much like her father. Same stubbornness, same smile and sparkle in her eyes when up to mischief. She even paced when in thought like he did.

Bastila turned away from the disappearing ship. Wiping a tear from her eye. Even if they argued most of the time they still loved each other and Bastila knew that deep down, her daughter loved Revan too. Loved him enough to hate him for discarding his role in her life. If he should return - Bastila was sure the reunion would be anything but civil.

**Koros Major  
2178, May 8**

Cinnabar, Koros, Koros Major then Empress Teta after the woman that united the system and now over six thousand years later the planet was Koros Major once again. The Queen of the Core it was called. The most populous planet in the Galactic Core and an equal to Coruscant.

It was night. It was raining lightly. The tall skyscrapers dotting the cityscape glistened in the rain. A lone figure stood on top of one, looking at the bazaar below. The figure was clad in thick skinsuit, combat trousers and a zipped up jacket with a hard armor vest of shifting plates layered on top. A large sleek square gun was fixed in a thigh holster.

He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. He had light stubble and dark brown hair that went just past his cheekbones. It parted in the middle leaving it to somewhat cover his pale green eyes. A real pretty boy if he freshened up and shaved. He took out his gun and checked the cylinder; six plasma cells each holding three rounds, equalling a total of eighteen. On his belt were three electric bolas as well as a capture device able to teleport a person directly to the nearest precinct holding cell.

He took out a small box from his belt. It contained a pair of contacts. He carefully placed them in each eye and waited for his heads-up-display to come online. "Mission are we ready to go?"

"Just wait a minute," Mission's grumblings could be heard over the line as she tapped a few buttons. "Done."

"It's up now. Thanks." The HUD came online. Giving him complete info on city layout and street names. He searched the bazaar beneath him for his target. A Duros by the name of Elios Guth, a local crime lord in the sector. As his HUD verified his location the man checked his boots' jet systems, put on a beanie and jumped.

His jet boots activated twenty meters above ground softening his landing. The people around him quickly dispersed as he landed. As he straightened himself, he looked directly at Elios. The Duros was flanked by four trandoshan bodyguards. He had a self-assured smirk on his face.

"Jaden Korr! Finally tracked me down, eh?" Elios gloated. Arms stretched out to his sides in a show of superiority. "Somebody kill this motherfu..."

Whatever Elios was going to say went silent as Jaden quickly pulled his gun. Shooting the four trandoshans in rapid succession. Elios gaped as his bodyguards fell lifeless to the ground. Jaden had a smug smile on his face as Elios ran. "Get out of my way!" He screamed as he pushed past the nearest bystanders. Jaden following calmly, scaling the various obstacles Elios threw his way.

The Duros was fast as he moved between people, using them as cover. Jaden unhooked one of his bolas. He quickly spun it as he jumped over a fallen vending machine. Elios turned a corner. Dodging the electrified bola that hit a bystander instead. Jaden quickly jumped utilizing his jet boots for a quick turn as he continued after the Duros.

"Jaden I see energy build up on Elios!" Mission relayed as Elios disappeared in a blue flash. "He's one hundred meters in front of you."

Jaden jumped over a large chasm to the next building. He collided with the wall before pulling himself up and set into a run again. Three of Elios' thugs ran onto a walkway above him. Weapons ready to fire. Jaden slid underneath the walkway. Pulled his pistol and fired. The thugs quickly fell as laser bolts hit them repeatedly. Jaden got up from his slide. Took out another henchman who had rounded a corner pushing him out of the way and over the rooftop.

"He's right there shoot that son of a bitch!" Elios screamed as he saw Jaden on an elevated position behind him. His henchmen already taking aim. Jaden swiftly pulled a grenade from his belt. Throwing it among the mooks while he jumped down. Lasers flying around him. He fired his gun multiple times on the way. The grenade exploded in a blue flash before it suddenly contracted. Creating a miniature black hole. Lifting up the remaining henchmen. Jaden calmly shot them as he ran by. Elios already had a headstart.

"Target is getting away Jaden!" Mission yelled. "He just teleported. He's already on the next block. Use the trains to catch up."

Jaden moved swiftly across the rooftop. Maglev rails beneath him. He quickly checked his HUD. A train would pass by in ten seconds. He had to move fast. Jaden steeled himself as he ran towards the railway and jumped. His jet boots enabling for a longer jump. He braced his landing with a roll as he impacted with the train that just appeared under him.

"That was close," Jaden muttered as he looked up. Elios was walking calmly away. Confident that he had escaped. Jaden did not have much time as the train approached the next tunnel. Jaden utilized the trains speed as he jumped. Time felt still as he flew through the air. He collided into Elios' back with both feet. Sending the Duros into the adjacent wall hard.

Elios turned around. Shaken from the sudden impact. His eyes widened as he saw Jaden pull his capture device. "Wait! Wait! I'll pay you double... Triple!" He didn't have time to say more as the bounty hunter jammed the device onto his chest.

A yellow sphere surrounded the Duros, restraining his arms and legs as he was teleported to the nearest police holding cell. "Mission target is captured. Confirm the bounty has been transferred?"

"Transfer confirmed. You coming back?"

Jaden prepared to reply but stopped. Hearing a low growl he turned to his left. Several men on Elios' payroll stood with weapons ready. Around twenty; humans, trandoshans you name it. "Ehm...Mission, could use some help!" Jaden quickly jumped to cover as his opponents opened fire. The block serving as his cover crumbling.

"Just hold on. We're on our way!"

Jaden slammed new rounds in his gun and pulled his last grenade. He threw it. Sending several men floating by the singularity. He took a few deep breaths and got out of cover. Taking aim each time. Downing five hostiles before taking cover behind a crate. Several rounds slammed into the steel.

"Where's that help Mission!?" Jaden hollered as he quickly ducked. Dodging a few rounds. The enemy was beginning to flank him.

"We're almost there just hold on kid," A male voice said over the radio. Jaden blindfired his gun over the crate. This was bad.

"Fuck it!" Jaden rolled out of cover and grabbed a large armored human with the Force. He quickly pulled him close. Using him for cover as his buddies concentrated their fire. Disregarding the fact that he was on their team seconds ago. Jaden fired until he ran dry. His impromptu shield long dead. Jaden tossed him aside as he jumped. Utilizing his jet boots for extra height he landed on top another thug. A sickening crunch was heard as he crushed the mans ribcage. Jaden quickly rolled into cover. Barely evading the return fire.

"I could really use that help guys!" Jaden didn't hear a response as a Zabrak grabbed him from behind cover and threw him several feet back. Jaden let out a yell as he landed hard on his back. He did a quick back roll to get on his feet. One of his attackers swung at him with his vibroblade. Jaden quickly grabbed the sword arm, twisted it and caught the falling blade. With a swift move he cut his attackers torso. Blood and intestines spilling out. As Jaden turned a shot immediately knocked the blade out his hands. Only quick thinking saved him from sudden death as he used his boots to propel himself forward. Sending an opponent flying into his buddies.

"This has gone on far enough!" The Zabrak that had thrown him snarled, aiming his blaster at him. "I should thank you. With that fool Elios gone. His seat is ripe for the taking. Now be kind and die."

Jaden had nowhere to run. The ten remaining men stood in a half-circle around him. "Well, happy to oblige," he replied, mock bowing as he looked at three shadows moving on the rooftops above. "GUYS NOW!"

Chaos erupted among the ten thugs as one of them was suddenly crushed by the weight of a landing wookie. The Wookie kicked another sending him crashing into ventilator unit. Killing him instantly. Jaden reacted quickly. Tackling the Zabrak, wrestled the blaster out of his hands and headbutted him. Only to stare into the barrel of a gun as he looked up.

"Time to die human!" The trandoshan's words were cut short as his head was removed. The alien collapsed revealing a tiny Twi'lek holding an elaborate vibrosword.

"Don't fear Mission is here!" She said with a smile.

"Took your damn time girl," Jaden laughed as he popped the rounds from his gun and reloaded.

"Hey you two! Could need some help here!" Jaden fired three shots taking down the man pinning their teammate. Mission and Jaden both joined the fray. Taking out the last men.

One man lunged at Jaden with his knife. Jaden grabbed the man's arm, using the momentum to throw him on the ground. He then took hold of his attacker's arm and twisted. Breaking it in the process. Mission finished him with her sword.

Their teammate already up. He walked calmly towards the remaining five thugs. Three broke off from their brawl with the Wookie. He steadily took aim with both his blasters and pulled the triggers. Cyan bolts hit the three men. Sending them crashing down. The Wookie immediately grabbed both his attackers holding them up by the neck. He threw one off the roof screaming on the way down the abyss. The other he smashed down into the concrete floor.

"Ew," Jaden pretended to wince as the criminal's skull sprayed blood and brains onto the pavement. "Was that really necessary Bowdaar?" The Wookie simply responded with a huff as he walked towards the unconscious Zabrak.

The Zabrak hit the concrete railing hard, almost enough to send him over and into the darkness below. "Now where were we," Jaden pretended to contemplate for a moment. "Ah, yes you said you would kill me. Guess the table has turned." Jaden snapped his fingers and turned around. "Nico kill him."

"With pleasure," their teammate said, tipping his wide brimmed hat at Jaden.

"No. Wait!" The Zabrak did not have time to say more as Nico Okarr kicked him over the railing. Sending him screaming to his death.

"Gotta enjoy the little things," he said, fixing his trench coat. "Now let's get some chow."

"Can I choose?" Mission beamed.

"Who's the captain?" Nico asked, looking down at the Twi'lek with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are." Mission mock pouted as they walked to the nearest elevator.

"That's right, I'm the captain. So I choose the food."

"Guys, I did the hunting," Jaden pointed out. "And the killing."

"That you did boy, but I'm still the captain." Nico pointed at himself with both hands. Bowdaar let out an amused howl. "Stow it big guy."

Jaden let out a chuckle at the antics of his friends. He looked back at the men they had massacred and exhaled audibly. He had used the Force - granted it was to save his own life. He had sworn to abstain from using it since the incident. He quickly steered his thoughts on to the matter of dinner. Those memories were still too bittersweet to dwell on. Jaden shook his head and followed his friends.

Mission let out a loud moan as she downed her second nerf burger with a swill of Corellian soft drink. "That hit the spot!" The Twi'lek exclaimed. She stretched her arms over her head. Placed them behind it and leaned back. Eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"For such a tiny thing you sure eat a lot." Nico remarked, earning a response from Mission and a fry to the face. Bowdaar let out a laugh. Having already finished his meal - the wookie was smoking on his long elaborate pipe, made out of wood from Kashyyyk.

Jaden regarded his friends. The friends he had made three years ago. He had just left his former life behind and boarded a vessel to Alderaan. It was in the spaceport cantina on the planet that he had decided to become a bounty hunter. With his training in the Force and martial arts he had an astute advantage over other newcomers. He had begun hunting small timers wanted by local law enforcement. Slowly building a reputation for reliability and the return of live captives. It was a year later when he was contacted by the Independent Traders Guild - in other words smugglers, to hunt down a man named Skavak.

Skavak was in better words a swindler with a chronic backstabbing disorder who fancied himself a comedian and ladies man. It was on his hunt for this lowlife that Jaden came in contact with the smuggler Nico Okarr - whose ship Skavak had stolen. After a month of an intense game of cat-and-mouse they managed to track the scoundrel down. All the way back to Alderaan. Jaden was almost disappointed with how easy the fight with Skavak had been. Only almost. The man was definitely a better swindler than fighter. In the end they handed him over to the Smugglers Guild. A fate far worse than death in Jaden's opinion.

"What are you smiling about?" Mission inquired.

"Oh nothing just reminiscing." Jaden took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and exhaled, studying the Twi'lek in front of him. He and Nico had met her during a contract. They were sent to Taris to disrupt a gladiatorial gambling ring. Mission was being harassed by a group of bullies working for the local crime lord. Jaden and Nico intervened. It proved unnecessary as the tiny Twi'lek proved able to handle herself. With a minor scuffle and a few broken bones the thugs scattered quickly.

Mission proved reliable with information regarding the Taris underground and helped them locate the gladiatorial holding cells. It was there they freed Bowdaar, the most popular of the fighters. After taking down the ring leaders and bringing the mastermind to justice. Niko offered Mission and Bowdaar to become part of his crew.

"About what. Reminiscing about what?" Mission pulled Jaden out of his reverie.

"Just old times, you know. Before we picked you and Bowdaar up."

"Ah yes. Skavak, what a bitch," Nico stated, taking a swill of his beer. "That Risha girl though. Ha, she was something else." He grinned before holding both hands up in front of him. "And that ass. Hoo!" Nico made a squeezing motion with his hands.

"From what Jaden told me. You didn't stand a chance," Mission teased, sending the captain a mischievous smile. Bowdaar let out a laugh as he puffed on his pipe.

"Hey, the only love I need in my life is my ship," Nico leaned back and tipped his hat over his eyes. "Tell me Jaden. What did you say to her when you two first met?"

"I love this part," Mission said leaning with her elbows on the table.

Jaden extinguished his cigarette. Blew out a puff of smoke and smiled. "Just a humble bounty hunter ma'am."

_**Encyclopedia Galactica  
Force-based Organizations**_

_**Codex: New Jedi Order  
**The New Jedi Order - commonly referred to as the Jedi Order - is the restored and reformed Jedi Order that rose in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire in the twentieth century. The New Jedi Order was few in numbers during its early years, but as time passed, it was slowly restored, under the leadership of Jedi Master Rahm Kota. De facto leader of the fugitive Jedi._

_During the founding days of the New Order, Kota instilled new sets of rules and guidelines for Order members. Most in response to the stagnation of the Old Order that lead to the Republic's downfall._

_The teachings of the New Order differ from those of the Old in several ways, while the core principles of protecting the innocent still remain. Jedi of the New Order are allowed to marry and have families. A Jedi Master - while unusual - is allowed to take on multiple padawans. Use of conventional weapons and armor besides lightsabers and Jedi robes is no longer forbidden but allowed, and Jedi are allowed much greater personal freedom and responsibility._

_As with the Old Order, children adept in the Force are offered to join the Order if their parents or guardians consent. Unlike the Old Order, a child can be pulled out of the Order by the parents. Those of age can apply of their own will. Some even join well into adulthood. While any Jedi is free to leave at their own accord joining the Order is usually seen as a lifelong commitment._

* * *

That was story chapter 3 and thank you for reading. :-)  
Next chapter can probably be expected at some point later this month.

Some notes on characters.

I try to keep the description of custom characters like Jaden Korr, down to a minimum so people can use their own imagination, but in my mind he looks like Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil: Damnation.

Satele is based on her design from the SWTOR Return trailer. You know brown skin, big blue eyes. A softer look compared to the character used in the game and the Hope trailer.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Luck Times Two

**Chapter 4: Bad Luck Times Two**

**Coruscant System  
2178, May 8**

Hot water cascaded around her shoulders as she leaned against the wall of the shower cabin. Her head resting on her arm. Her orange hair took on a crimson hue as it was soaked. Her eyes closed. Her skin fair. She was tall, around six foot tall with an athletic body that displayed soft curves that belied her physical prowess.

As beautiful as she is deadly would be the best way to describe Shae Vizla. A fact she was not above utilizing when it came to her targets. Many had mistaken her delicate features for weakness and paid dearly for it. She leaned her head back, stretching her arms and allowing the water to hit her face. She stood in the shower for several minutes before turning the water off and leaving.

The mandalorian woman walked naked into her quarters. Towel over her shoulder. She opened her drawers. Put on a sleeveless t-shirt and tights before slipping into her jumpsuit. Zipping it up. It was slim-fit but loose enough to not feel inconvenienced. Shae then took out her armor and placed it on her bed. She was going light for this job - it was just a delivery, a sparsely armored vest would do. Making sure all was in order, she moved to the cockpit.

"You know the ship is so much quieter now, than when the whole gang was here." Spoke the ships pilot as Shae entered. "Almost makes me miss them. Well almost all of them."

"What no love for Skadge, that scoundrel of a houk?" Shae walked up to the pilot's chair. Wrapping her arms around its occupant. She kissed the pilot on the neck before gazing out the window. The pilot checked the autonomous systems before looking up.

"Definitely not! That Houk was more trouble than he was worth! Always blustering threats he certainly couldn't fulfill, he was rude and condescending."

"Well then you can find comfort in the fact that he's not here anymore," Shae spoke softly into girlfriend's ear as she rested her head in the crook of her neck. Her hair still damp.

"And he never flushed!" The Bounty Hunter laughed softly.

"Now, now, Mako. Relax." Shae turned Mako's head and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She then picked her up and in a swift move placed herself in the chair. Mako now straddling her lap.

"Shae, you just put your clothes..." Mako let out a gasp. Shae's hands sliding beneath her shirt. Her hands moving up the smaller woman's sides. Cupping her breasts.

"And I can take them off just as easily," The Mandalorian whispered in Mako's ear.

"Okay, fifteen minutes. We'll be reaching Coruscant in thirty." Mako grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off while the redhead had a self assured smirk on her face.

"Let's make it twenty instead," Shae whispered.

"Shut up and get on with it."

**Coruscant Surface  
Thirty-five Minutes Later**

Zaeed Massani was grumbling. He was not a fan of waiting and at the moment, that was what he did. He was standing on the landing pad a few kilometers from a portal leading to the heart of the Coruscant Underworld. The evening sun setting the sky on fire, lighting up the steel grey surface of the city's towers. The sound of speeder engines, a faint hum in the atmosphere. A ship was approaching. A black dot against the sun at its back. Zaeed held his hand up, shielding his eyes from the glare.

The old soldier cracked a smile as the D5-Mantis approached. The roar from its engines getting louder every minute. The ship sent dust blowing in all directions as it touched down. The dust settled as the entry ramp lowered. The airlock opened and out stepped Shae Vizla with her companion Mako, followed closely by them was an armored container - roughly the size of a grown human and held in the air by its repulsors.

The red haired bounty hunter was clad in a loose-fitting dark grey jumpsuit, a lightly armored faded white vest on top and a beige scarf around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and on her feet were a pair of brown combat boots made of bantha hide. Her hands were protected by fingerless gloves. A DH-17 blaster pistol was in a holster on her left thigh - attached to a belt holding both magazines and pouches for gadgets. Her companion Mako was dressed in a plain pilots uniform. Tight fitting and brown, with two yellow lines running down from the shoulders and across the legs.

Zaaed approached them both with open arms, a grin on his face. "Good to see you Shae and you too Short-Stuff."

"Hey, at least I'm not an old, bitter and cantankerous man."

Zaeed let out a laugh and eyed the container. "Old and bitter I might be, but cantankerous? The nerve of you people."

"Shae said that," Mako let out, motioning towards the taller woman with her head.

"I just say it as it is."

"Kids..." The old Mandalorian murmured. "Anyway, Shae. You got the package?"

"One ugly trandoshan, as ordered," the Redhead replied, tapping the yellow and grey container with her hand.

Zaeed kneeled down to check the life support system. "Ah, Reneget Vause. Been hunting this ugly piece of shit for a long time." He tapped a few keys on the container's panel before rising and lightly moving a hand over his facial scars and artificial eye. "I still remember how he gave me this."

"Well, now you got him," Shae commented as she pulled her arm around Mako. "So who're we delivering him to? My part of the contract only mentioned the capture and handover to the Independent Traders Guild. Not who would receive the mark."

"A man named Talon Karrde. Information broker and a high ranking figure in the Independent Traders Guild."

"A smuggler then," Shae stated as she scanned her surroundings. A large cargo freighter had just taken off, leaving a trail of vapor in the sky. The sun had moved just above the skyline in the distance.

"Say what you want about smugglers, but keep your end of a bargain and they'll keep theirs. Only downside is that they don't discriminate on who delivers, so it's fair game for anyone."

"Your girl is right, Shae." Zaeed nodded at Mako before looking at his watch. A holographic display on his forearm. "Now, let's get moving. Mako, you coming with us?"

"Nah, I'll have to run some errands, you know," the Pilot replied, talking fast as she checked a list on her holopad - attached to her left glove. "Catch up with some old contacts, make sure the ship runs. I'll also have to check the supplies, someone went through all our foodstuff."

Shae gave a slight smile and shrugged her shoulders as Mako disentangled herself from her embrace. "I'll see you later then. Take care." The Bounty Hunter pulled the smaller woman close and kissed her on the mouth. Mako had to stand on her toes to allow it.

"Call me when you're done," Mako whispered in reply. Shae watched her as she skipped towards the landing pad's exit - a large blocky and grey building, and towards the upper city.

"Get your heads out of the clouds Girl and let's get moving." Zaeed patted Shae on the shoulder before walking towards a beat up freighter. It was light grey with a diamond shaped body and a cockpit that looked like a large barrel. The container housing Reneget Vause following closely.

"Which ship?" The Bounty Hunter asked as she turned away from Mako's disappearing form.

"That one," Zaeed informed, pointing towards the cargo vessel. Letting out a slight laughter.

"Damn Old Man, I know you're old, but I never thought you were that old," Shae remarked as she scrutinized the freighter. Both she and Zaeed were around the same height, though he was quite stockier. The old mandalorian had chosen to forgo his yellow armor and was dressed very much like Shae herself. Except for the fact that he carried two blasters instead of one. They were fastened in an x-shaped bandolier holster. He also had shoulder armor unlike Shae.

"What are you talking about, Girl. That's a classic." Zaeed retorted as they moved towards the ships rear. "Oh and by the way, the GenoHaradan are pretty interested in our precious cargo. Vause pissed off one too many. Lucky for Karrde though, he offered us more."

"Well I sure hope they won't notice us in that old rust bucket."

"What, you embarrassed to be seen in a Corellian classic?"

"This is not a Corellian classic, Old Man." Shae steadied the container as they moved up the access ramp. Zaeed punched in a few keys to open the airlock. They carefully maneuvered the container inside. "All I'm saying is that this is not a sweet ride."

"It's a Corellian classic." Zaeed let out a grunt as they managed to get the container through the door. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

"Sure thing Old Man. A Corellian classic...piece of shit." They fastened the container to the freighter's onboard crane. Vause was dangling horizontally in front of them as they moved towards the middle of the ship.

"Girl, I've seen worse," The older mandalorian mused. "Hell I've lived in worse."

"If the GenoHaradan are that interested in Vause's bounty, why don't we take yours or my ship to get there?"

"Discretion, Shae." Zaeed stated. He tapped a few commands in on his holographic arm display. The ships engines roared to life as it slowly gained altitude. Taking them towards their destination. "We need something less obvious for this job - like a standard cargo ship." Zaeed leveled his right index finger at Shae. "This is a high-value target, Girl. A well armed, custom built ship, would stand out like a lightsaber in a dark room."

"That explains it. The choice, not the ship though." Shae replied. Their banter immediately interrupted as the cargo crane creaked and bended downwards. Its wire snapped and the container hit a stack of metal bars hard. Miraculously staying on them. Unfortunately the impact managed to open the container's hatch.

"Quickly!" Zaeed screamed as jumped towards the metal box. Putting all his weight on it. Shae following swiftly. A large and angry trandoshan was gaining consciousness. Letting out a series of loud roars and hitting the container's interior hard. Almost sending Zaeed off the ground. "Shae, your right!"

The female Bounty Hunter looked to her right. A large two-handed wrench stood leaning agains the wall. Letting Zaeed take over in containing the angry Vause, Shae moved quickly. She picked up the wrench and just as Vause managed to push the lid open enough for his head to be visible. Shae hit him hard with the wrench. Vause fell back and Zaeed managed to close the container. He reengaged the locks before exhaling heavily.

"I'm starting to think you just brought me along to do your dirty work," Shae voiced as she threw the wrench away. The clang when it hit the ground reverberated through the cargo hold.

Zaeed leveled a stare at Shae, dropping the jovial tone he normally used. "This ain't the Great Hunt, Girl. There's no set of rules here, no code of honor to follow, nor handlers to guide you. If you think this is dirty work then you better get ready for a wake up call. It gets a lot dirtier where we're going."

Shae looked prepared to retort, but Zaeed cut her off. "Now don't get confrontational with me, Girl. I'm saying this because you're still young and lack the hindsight I have. You have skills, but not all your enemies are fools like Tarro Blood." The older Mandalorian put a hand on Shae's shoulder. He let out a sigh before looking her in the eye, his tone softer. "I've seen you grow up to be a strong, capable woman. Losing you would break my heart...and it would break Mako's even more."

Shae patted Zaeed's hand and gave a smile. "I understand, Old Man."

Zaeed let out a coarse laugh and sent her an approving grin. "Alright, this ugly thing isn't going anywhere." He knocked on the container before moving towards the cockpit. "Now let's see if there's anywhere more comfortable on this rust bucket. It's a long way down."

"Wait, wait...down?"

"Yeah...down," Zaeed deadpanned as he stopped before the cockpit door. "The Independent Traders Guild is not on Coruscant...it's underneath it."

Shae looked between the container housing Vause and Zaeed before shrugging her shoulders. The ship was just above the portal to the Coruscant Underworld as they entered the flight deck. The ship had already begun descending. A hologram showed an orbital view of the planet. It enlarged as they moved closer, until it just showed a red cylinder cutting down towards the planets core.

"_Planning a clear descent to level thirteen thirteen."_ The onboard computer informed as they studied the hologram. A yellow line showed they position, starting from five thousand and one hundred.

"Take a deep breath, Girl." Zaeed said as moved around the hologram. "It'll be the last fresh air you'll get for a while."

"Fresh air is overrated."

"Let's see how you feel about that when we get a thousand levels down," Zaeed replied as he moved towards one of the side windows. Shae joined him shortly after. The entrance to level 1313 was a massive ventilation shaft, that also served the role as a shipping lane, allowing for starships to enter and exit the extensive undercity of Coruscant. The cargo freighter was moving down steadily, a few other ships above and below it.

A ominous transport ship was slowly moving towards them from above. It had a long body, two large wings and stabilizer rear wings. A pair of twin guns were fixed to its nose. It was large, blocky and utilitarian. A ship built for battle and the preferred troop transport of the GenoHaradan. The Galaxy's premier bounty hunter guild. Inside was a squad of eight soldiers. All dressed in blue combat uniforms, they had on beige tactical vests and white face concealing helmets. A gangly combat droid with twin laser cannons on its back walked between them. Towards the open port side door. It scanned the freighter as their ship moved steadily above it.

The droid grabbed the boarding hook attached to heavy wire robe enabling the transport's personnel to board the adjacent ship via zip-line. It waited for a few second before jumping. Flying several feet through the air before colliding with the freighters hull. It used its sharp fingers to gain footing, before it jammed the boarding hook into the steel beneath it.

"What the fuck was that?" Zaeed exclaimed as he turned away from the window. He had already pulled one of his guns as he moved towards the cargo hold door. "I'll take point. Shae you follow."

It was incredibly silent as they moved through the cargo hold. Towards the middle where the container housing Reneget Vause stood. Shae had her blaster in front of her, scanning the area. Zaeed a few meters in front, moving slowly as he reached the container. There was nothing.

"Something's not right here," Shae observed as she got close to Zaeed and prepared to pass the container.

"Let's check..." Zaeed didn't get to say more as the entire back of the ship exploded in a fire ball. Sending the two bounty hunters flying back with the ships cargo.

Everything was a blur, the sound of heavy metal feet clanging against floor muffled by the air whizzing around them and the high pitched hum ringing in their ears. Shae managed to get her bearing and scrambled towards a fallen container, taking cover behind it. Her hearing slowly returning. A large combat droid had grabbed the container holding Vause, dragging it away. Soldiers were flanking the droid. Moving towards them as the black smoke cleared.

"I'M OKAY GET THEM!" Zaeed yelled, pulling himself into cover. Shae blindfired her blaster, making the hostile soldiers take cover.

"_There they are, covering fire."_ One of them ordered, his voice distorted by his helmet.

"Discretion my ass!" Shae yelled at Zaeed.

"Laugh it up, Girl!" Shae let out a laugh as she focused on the enemy.

"ZAEED COVER ME!" The Mandalorian got out of cover, spraying blue blaster fire across the damaged cargo hold. Shae vaulted over the container and slid behind the stack of steel bars Vause had rested on. She quickly got up and pulled the soldier behind it towards her. Slamming his head into the ground. Dazing him before grabbing the helmet with both hands and twisting. Breaking his neck. She waited for three seconds before getting up. Firing at the nearest hostile. The mess from the explosion had ensured that cover was aplenty. She managed to take him out when she got up again.

"Holy shit!" Zaeed said as the starboard wall of the freighter fell apart. The wind going at full force. Pulling an unlucky trooper out and sending him falling to his death.

"Move!" Shae yelled before getting out of cover. She fired several times at the closest soldier. Before switching to her blasters shockwave function, sending another flying out of the ship. Screaming on the way down. They could see the enemy ship flying beneath them. A zip-line attached to it. The freighter was beginning to spin out of control.

"Shae, get over here. Help me with this!" Zaeed yelled as Shae ran up to him. The entire rear of the cargo hold was on fire from the breaching charge and a large piece of debris was blocking their way. It took their combined strength to move it out of way. The remaining soldiers ignored them as they attached themselves to the wire and zip-lined towards their ship.

"They're taking Vause!" Shae uttered as she held the piece of debris up. Zaeed got out and engaged the last remaining man. Managing to get him in a chokehold

"Give me a hand with this guy!" Shae dropped the debris and moved to help Zaeed. She hit the enemy soldier hard in the throat. Letting Zaeed take care of the rest. The Redhead ran towards the entrance hole of the ship. The last soldier and the droid had just reached the enemy ship.

"Zaeed, any day now!" Shae shouted at Zaeed who was moving the winded soldier.

"One minute!" He responded as he pushed the soldier into the escape pod. "Shae, toss me a detonator!"

Shae unhooked a thermal detonator from her belt and threw it. Zaeed grabbed and primed it, before throwing it into the escape pod. "Time to tilt things back in our favor."

"The escape pod. What the fuck are you doing?"

"This guy is taking the express," The old mandalorian said. He slammed his hand down on the pod's outer release panel. Shooting it out of the freighter. It flew through the air, boosted by its own engines. The pod collided with the middle of the ship before exploding, taking a good chunk of the transport with it. Causing it to fall faster than the freighter. The zip-line still attached - pulling it down with it.

"WATCH OUT!" Zaeed shouted just before the freighter collided with the burning troop transport. Shae barely managed to jump away from the burning ship. As the ships disengaged, she pulled herself up. Having jumped to the other side.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Nope!" Zaeed laughed before running towards the burning hole and jumped. Landing on top of the enemy ship.

Shae let out an exasperated yell before following him. "Should've taken my goddamn jetpack."

She was in the air for several seconds before colliding with the ships hull. Just a little below Zaeed who immediately tried to grasp her hand. The ship was falling faster - the freighter was still attached via the zip-line and threatened to tear it apart. Shae tried to get a hold on the transport's smooth surface, but failed. Missing Zaeed's hand by a few centimeters as she slid down the right, broken, stabilizer wing. Screaming on the way before smashing into the vertical part of it. It quickly gave way. The explosion and subsequent collision had stripped away the metal plates leaving large section open and exposed. Shae managed to grab the end of the wing.

With great difficulty and a minor explosion that almost ensured her death she managed to reach the top of the wing section. The ship was flying in circles. It was only matter of time before it either crashed into the side of the ventilation shaft or the planets surface. The stabilizer wing Shae was on was barely holding together.

"JUMP!" Zaeed screamed.

The female Bounty Hunter steeled herself and jumped. Grabbing onto a damaged steel bar protruding from the wreckage. It was just in time as the rear wings tore themselves off.

"Well, I'm going inside," Zaeed informed over the radio. For Shae it was easier said than done as the fire had spread to the front part of the transport. Both inside and out. Shae jumped again, in order to reach the center of the ship. The pipe she grabbed onto though broke. Sending her falling before she managed to grab onto another.

"Nice strategy by the way," Shae yelled as she made her way to the top of the transport. "You managed to wreak both ships at once!"

"Quit your bitching and get in here," Zaeed replied as Shae managed to get to the top. Fire was around her and the ship was dangerously close to break apart. She took three deep breaths before setting into a run. She jumped just as the ship broke apart. An unlucky trooper tried the same but missed the ship.

Shae hit the floor of the ship hard. She slid across it and slammed into the cockpit door with a loud bang. Zaeed quickly opened the door and pulled her up.

"I got what we needed, let's get out of this flaming pile of shit!" Luckily for the two mandalorians the escape pods were located the front of the ship instead of the rear. They scrambled into the nearest one with haste. Zaeed slammed the release button immediately. They both collided with each other as the pod shot out. The transport and their freighter continuing to fall beneath them as they crashed into the ventilation shaft's wall. The force of the impact was strong enough for the pod to continue through it and several more before coming to a stop.

"You okay, Old Man?" Shae asked, they were both lying in a pile at the back of the pod. The redhead managed to get up first and opened the pod door. Stumbling out. She leaned against the pod before vomiting.

Zaeed got out a short while after and handed her a bottle of water. He checked his weapons as he studied his surroundings. They were on a rooftop. It was dark. The only source of natural light was from the entrance to the 1313 shaft in the distance.

"I got both good news and bad news," Zaeed informed as he turned towards Shae who had finished rinsing her mouth.

"Go on." She waved at him. She pulled her scarf off and soaked it in water - managing to wash the worst soot off her face.

"Good news is that we're on level thirteen thirteen and the container holding Vause has a tracker," Zaeed paused as he contemplated his next words. He accepted the water from Shae and took a large gulp. "Bad news is that the pilot and the droid managed to escape with Vause and they're definitely GenoHaradan."

Shae sighed heavily as she leaned against the escape pod. "Well shit." She placed her scarf around her neck and brushed a hand across her face. She had lost her hairband in the fight and her orange hair was now flowing smoothly in the wind. "Who the hell did Vause piss off enough to send the GenoHaradan after him?"

"Don't know kid, but it's definitely not Karrde. I've known him for a long time and he isn't a man that breaks contracts." Zaeed mused as he rubbed his chin. He stood at the edge of the roof, looking down at the streets below. An unending sea of yellow light. "It has to be a third party."

"We got to find him then," Shae said as she placed herself beside Zaeed. "I did not waste my time hunting that trandoshan just to have someone else collect the bounty."

"A good place to start would be Karrde himself. If an escape pod crashed on this level he'd be sure to know about it."

"Then let's get going." Shae patted Zaeed on the back and turned around. The old Warrior let out a grunt in response.

"Oh shit!" Shae suddenly blurted out before facepalming.

"Something wrong?"

"What am I going to tell Mako? I promised this would only take a day."

"I have no idea," Zaeed snickered as they moved towards the stairs, hopefully leading to and elevator that then lead to the street level.

* * *

That was the last main character introduction chapter...maybe? I haven't really decided if Mara Jade should be a protagonist or just a large supporting character. Anyway expect the next chapter to move the story forward as Earth Human's have finally, covertly, gathered their expeditionary fleet. Though whether first contact will be in the next chapter I cannot say.

As most of you might have noticed. This chapter is a shameless ripoff of the sadly cancelled Star Wars 1313. I just thought that demo was too good not to use. But as they say. "If you're going to steal. Steal from the best."

P.S. Updates will be sporadic as I'm juggling this story with my other one; Omega Protocol. As well as my own free time. Expect atleast an update each second month, I'll try monthly, but I can't promise anything.

One last thing, while I won't delete civil guest reviews, I won't waste chapter space on replies. Review as a user, then I'll respond.


End file.
